Now And Then
by rachcorleone
Summary: Você é a única coisa que eu tenho e eu te amo demais para sequer pensar em me acostumar com a sua ausência.


**Criada em: **16/12/2006

**Música: **Now And Then – Blackmore's Night

**Capítulo Único**

_The Past is so familiar_

_But that's why you couldn't stay_

_Too many ghosts, too many haunted dreams_

_Beside you were built to find your own way_

Anos. Era isso que eles estavam jogando fora com todas aquelas discussões idiotas e totalmente sem fundamento.

Quer dizer, tinham um certo fundamento, claro: eles eram idiotas, mas não a tal ponto. Mas era um fundamento tão... Banal, tão mundano, que apenas fazia parecer que eles tentavam arranjar um motivo para terminar com tudo aquilo que, há alguns meses, vinha virando uma mentira, uma rotina: apenas porque ambos tinham medo de tomar a iniciativa de terminar aquela etapa de suas vidas e seguir em frente.

Não agüentava mais aquela situação; amava Pierre, amava a vida que tinham juntos, contudo aquilo não podia ser levado em frente, sem que eles se machucassem a todo o momento. Não mesmo.

Antes, as discussões eram por ciúme, por serem possessivos um com o outro; contudo, esse já não era mais um motivo bom o bastante, afinal, estavam tanto na rotina "brigar-fazer-as-pazes-e-brigar-denovo", que não tinha mais motivo para um ter o mínimo ciúme do outro. Agora, as brigas eram por motivo tão idiotas, tão estúpidos que chegavam a ser frustrantes.

Puxando o ar com força, David cerrou os olhos, apertando o corrimão com tanta força entre os dedos, deixando-os esbranquiçados.

-Quer saber, Pierre? – resmungou, num tom totalmente derrotado. – Foda-se! Eu não quero mais discutir com você. Isso é um motivo completamente estúpido, tanto quanto você e eu somos. – girou as orbes esverdeadas. – Estou de saco cheio de ficar brigando e sendo fodido, apenas para brigarmos novamente.

Pierre apenas suspirou, encostando-se na parede do corredor com os braços cruzados sobre o peito; um brilho do que David achou ser indiferença nas íris castanhas.

-Não é um motivo estúpido, Dave. – murmurou, fazendo o menor se irritar.

-Não é estúpido? – ele repetiu. – Por Deus, Pierre, é _claro_ que é estúpido, ou será que o senhor "eu sempre tenho razão" não notou que começou essa discussão idiota por causa de uma maldita xícara mal lavada? – bufou.

-Eu apenas atestei que estava mal lavada, não tenho culpa se você não aceita uma critica, senhorita "eu sou delicada".

David arregalou os olhos, parecendo chocado.

-Eu não aceito critica? – voltou a bufar. – Se fode, Pierre! Se eu não aceitasse uma maldita critica, eu teria ido embora dessa droga de casa depois de uma semana morando com você. – apontou o dedo para o maior, de forma acusatória. – Você [i]sempre[/i] achou um motivo para me criticar. Sempre, Pierre. – desceu os poucos degraus que tinha subido, parando ao pé da escada. – E, quer saber? Se você acha que ta tudo muito mal feito, ÓTIMO! That's perfect! – apontou para a porta da cozinha. – FAÇA VOCÊ!

_But after all these years, I thought we'd still hold on  
But when I reach for you and search your eyes  
I see you've already gone...  
__That's OK  
I'll be fine_

O queixo de Pierre havia caído ligeiramente; normalmente, David não era tão estressado assim e, certamente, o menor estava tão puto com aquela situação, que não fazia a mínima questão de pensar antes de falar o que estava entalado há tempos.

-David, a questão não é quem faz o que melhor. – respondeu, descruzando os braços e caminhando até o menor, pousando as mãos sobre seus ombros. – A questão é... – isso parecia ser tão difícil para Pierre, quanto seria para David, mas este já havia entendido aonde aquela frase iria parar. – Que... David, não dá mais. – completou, num murmúrio.

Apesar de saber que aquilo era inevitável e, também, era o melhor, David não pôde deixar de sentir como se uma paulada houvesse sido dada em seu coração.

Doía. Realmente doía ouvir aquilo da pessoa que mais amava, mesmo sabendo que era verdade.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de linhas delicadas, enquanto as íris esverdeadas prendiam-se nas castanhas de Pierre, o qual também tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

-Eu amo você, Pie. – murmurou, com um fio de voz. Pierre apertou seu ombro, num gesto de conforto.

-Eu também amo você, Dave. – murmurou, levando uma das mãos até o rosto do menor, acariciando sua bochecha. – Só que isso ta acabando com a gente. Será que você não vê? Brigamos mais do que nos comemos, David. – colocou uma mecha negra atrás da orelha do outro, suspirando. – Eu... Realmente não queria que chegasse á esse ponto, não queria. Mas... Aconteceu, David. – o menor deu um pequeno passo para frente, parecendo hesitante, antes de enlaçar o maior pelo pescoço e esconder o rosto no peito dele, chorando.

-Eu sei, Pierre. – resmungou. – Eu sei. – apertou o outro com mais força. – Eu queria que tivesse sido diferente. Eu realmente queria. – ergueu o rosto. – Desculpa por não ter sido perfeito, como havíamos dito que seria.

Pierre sorriu.

-Não é culpa sua, meu bem. – murmurou, enquanto o afastava delicadamente. – É nossa, ok? – o outro concordou. – Eu... Vou pegar as minhas coisas e... – apontou para a porta da frente, deixando o resto da frase no ar, parecendo ligeiramente sem jeito e vontade de verbalizar aquilo.

_I've got myself, I'll heal in time  
But when you leave just remember what we had...  
There's more to life than just you  
I may cry but I'll make it through  
And I know that the sun will shine again  
Though I may think of you now and then..._

David terminou de se afastar, apenas concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

Quando Pierre sumiu no alto da escada, David sentou-se no primeiro degrau e, abraçando os próprios joelhos, escondeu o rosto ali, chorando.

Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aquilo acabaria acontecendo. Sabia que o conto de fadas iria acabar; seu pai lhe avisara isso, antes de expulsar-lhe de casa, há dez anos. Durara mais do que realmente achara que iria, porém sempre tivera esperança de que conseguissem fazer durar para sempre.

Só que eles haviam falhado miseravelmente; haviam falhado nos motivos mais tolos, mais idiotas e, por isso, agora estavam sofrendo mais do que haviam sofrido para conseguirem ficar juntos.

Tudo o que haviam vivido juntos, passou pela sua mente, como um filme em câmera lenta, apenas fazendo com que as lágrimas escorressem com mais força.

Quando se conheceram, com apenas oito anos; quando se descobriram apaixonados, aos dezesseis; quando contaram para suas famílias um ano depois; a surra que seu pai havia lhe dado; a briga de Pierre com o pai; a discussão com sua mãe; a aceitação da família de Pierre; outra briga com seu pai; sua expulsão de casa, ao insistir que só seria feliz ao lado de Pierre; os beijos; as caricias; as promessas feita ao pé de ouvido; os corpos se encaixado com perfeição; os lábios se buscando com desespero e paixão.

Mais lágrimas.

As risadas; as piadinhas; os carinhos mais bobos; as situações mais cotidianas, contudo, mais fofas e perfeitas; o amor que apenas crescia; o desejo que nunca se dava por vencido; a necessidade de ter o outro ali, ao seu lado, mesmo que calado, sendo a companhia perfeita.

Doía saber que tudo isso havia começado a se perder, sem que nenhum dos dois notasse; doía saber que o melhor era ficar separado; doía saber que não poderia mais ter a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Daria tudo o que tinha para poder voltar no tempo e concertar todos os erros; voltar e poder ver onde eles haviam começado a errar; queria poder voltar no tempo e poder fazer tudo ser diferente, se isso significasse fazer Pierre não sofrer.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e sentir tudo aquilo novamente; as sensações intensas e os sentimentos profundos demais para que conseguisse ter uma noção exata da dimensão que atingiam.

O primeiro soluço escapou por seus lábios, sendo abafado pelo tecido da calça.

Odiava o fato de não conseguir ser forte o bastante para superar isso tudo sem chorar; odiava o fato de não conseguir odiar Pierre; odiava o fato de não conseguir odiar a si mesmo; odiava o fato de saber que, por mais que tentasse e quisesse, jamais seria capaz de tirar o homem mais velho de sua alma e coração, não importava quanto tempo passasse.

Sentiu os braços de Pierre circularem seu corpo, antes do maior puxar-lhe para um abraço.

_Can't do a thing with ashes  
But throw them to the wind...  
Though this heart may be in pieces now  
You know I'll build it up again and  
I'll come back stronger than I ever did before  
Just don't turn around when you walk out that door..._

-Dave, por favor... – Pierre murmurou, beijando o alto da sua cabeça. – Por favor, meu amor, não fica assim. – pediu e, pela voz embargada, David soube que o outro fazia força para não chorar. – Você sabe que isso é o melhor para nós dois.

David soluçou, enquanto os dedos pequenos apertavam com força um punhado do tecido do agasalho que Pierre usava, enquanto o rosto estava escondido na curva alva do pescoço do maior.

-Por favor, Pie. Não vai embora. – pediu, num murmúrio. – Por favor. Você é a única coisa que eu tenho e eu te amo demais para sequer pensar em me acostumar com a sua ausência. Por favor.

Pierre suspirou, enquanto fazia um carinho nos cabelos negros.

-David, eu... – o outro se afastou e Pierre não pôde evitar sentir um aperto no peito e um nó se formar na garganta, ao ver os olhos vermelhos e o rosto lavado em lágrimas; o lábio inferior do outro tremia, enquanto as orbes esverdeadas brilhavam de pura dor.

-Por favor. – ele pediu novamente, num tom de suplica, deixando claro que estava implorando por isso. – Pie, por favor, fica. Eu joguei tudo pro alto para poder ficar com você, da mesma maneira que você arriscou tudo para ficar comigo. – continuou, antes de soluçar e esconder o rosto nas mãos. – Não é justo que termine assim. Não é...

Pierre engoliu em seco, sem saber o que falar; realmente, não era justo que terminasse daquela forma, mas será que seria justo continuar com aquilo, sendo que eles estavam sofrendo demais? Seria justo continuar enganando, não apenas a si mesmo, mas também a David, falando que tudo iria ficar bem, que eles iam ficar juntos para sempre?

Uma lágrima escorreu, no mesmo instante em que David voltava a lhe abraçar. Sabia que o menor havia sacrificado muitas coisas, para que pudessem ficar juntos: David havia aberto mão da aceitação e amor de seus pais; havia sido expulso da família, para que eles pudessem ficar juntos. Sabia que não era justo com ele, que tudo terminasse assim; sabia que David não teria com quem contar, já que era desprezado pela família e, mesmo que o menor aparecesse em casa, com o rabo entre as pernas, pedindo desculpas, não seria aceito de volta e, menos ainda, consolado por aqueles monstros que tinha como pais, contudo, seria justo com [i]eles[/i] deixar as coisas como estavam e tentar continuar, mesmo tendo tantas brigas?

Seria justo insistir em algo que já se mostrara inútil, apenas para destruir um amor tão bonito?

Soluçou, enquanto abaixava a cabeça, de modo que pudesse esconder o rosto no pescoço do menor.

-Pie. – David murmurou, apertando o outro no abraço. – Não chora, Pie. Senão eu choro junto. – uma risadinha triste escapou dos lábios do maior.

-Você já está chorando, bebê. – murmurou e o outro riu de leve.

-Eu sei. – resmungou.

_That's OK  
I'll be fine  
I've got myself, I'll heal in time...but when you leave just remember what we had...  
There's more to life than just you  
I may cry but I'll make it through_

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas chorando, abraçados, cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, perguntando-se o que seria mais justo; perguntando-se se valia a pena tentar continuar juntos.

-Pierre. – David chamou, baixinho, minutos mais tarde, já parecendo mais calmo.

-Hum?

-Você me ama? – Pierre se afastou do abraço, confuso.

-David, o que... – o outro não permitiu que Pierre terminasse a pergunta.

-Me ama ou não, Pie? – Pierre se calou, olhando para o menor, analisando a situação, procurando em sua mente se seria certo responder á essa pergunta sinceramente, mesmo sabendo que iria embora.

Suspirou; era melhor ser honesto.

-Amo, David. – respondeu; esverdeados prenderam-se em castanhos. – Mais do que a mim mesmo.

Um pequeno e singelo sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios do menor, que se ajeitou no degrau, aproximando-se de Pierre. Depositou um breve beijo nos lábios do outro.

-Vamos nos dar outra chance, amor? – perguntou e, embora Pierre notasse o "quê" de insegurança na voz de David, admirava o fato do menor estar engolindo o próprio orgulho e dor, para tentar salvar a relação deles. – Vamos tentar fazer diferente dessa vez, por favor. Vamos... Começar novamente. – continuou e Pierre sorriu de leve.

-Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? – David sorriu e, levantando-se rapidamente, sentou-se no colo de Pierre.

-Você é o que eu mais quero na minha vida, Pie. – aproximou os lábios, permitindo que eles se roçassem. – Minha vida não tem sentido sem você, meu amor. – depositou um selinho nos lábios do outro. – Você é tudo pra mim.

Os lábios de David cobriram os de Pierre, o qual não demorou em pedir passagem com a pontinha da língua. Entreabrindo os lábios, David sentiu a língua do outro começar a se esfregar contra a sua, num beijo cheio de paixão e ligeiramente salgado, por causa das lágrimas que ainda corriam.

Os corpos estavam trêmulos, enquanto as mãos corriam pelo corpo um do outro, como que tentando encontrar um segredo que ainda não conhecessem, enquanto os corações disparavam e as pernas tremiam.

-Eu te amo. – David murmurou, quando os lábios se separaram, apenas por tempo o suficiente para que pegassem ar.

-E eu amo você, sua coisa gostosa. – Pierre respondeu, antes de voltar a capturar os lábios do menor.

Parecia que o tempo havia parado de correr e o mundo de girar; eram apenas os dois: David e Pierre.

As bocas se encaixavam com perfeição, como se houvessem sido desenhadas uma para a outra e, naquele momento, era apenas nisso que ambos conseguiam pensar: não importava o que acontecesse, o amor que sentiam, poderia superar qualquer barreira que a vida colocasse, não importando o tempo que passasse.

Podiam, sim, parar por ali e continuar com a idéia de que o melhor seria terminar o namoro, contudo, sabiam que isso não mudaria o amor que sentiam; a dor que sentiriam se ficassem separados.

Porém, não estavam mais se importando com o que a razão lhes dizia, mas sim apenas com o que o coração pedia.

Terminando o beijo, David mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior do outro.

-Me prometa que nunca mais vai tentar ir embora. – pediu, antes de começar a beijar o pescoço do maior. – Que nunca mais vai tentar foder com a minha vida de vez, ao tentar sair dela.

Pierre apenas sorriu contra a bochecha do menor, enquanto uma das mãos fazia um singelo carinho na base na coluna de David.

-Prometo, meu amor. – beijou o mais novo brevemente. – E também prometo que vou tentar ser menos chato com você.

David riu, antes de voltar a beijar o mais velho.

-Você é perfeito, Pie.

_And even though our stories at the end  
I still may think of you now and then..._

**Fim**


End file.
